


Bubble Gum

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "I'm bored.""Then go to sleep.""-can't," Juyeon blew a bubble and popped it right before it could grow too big. "I'm chewing on a gum."





	Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitedstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/gifts).

The chewing noises Juyeon was making, along with his constant smacking and popping of the gum he had been chewing on since 5 minutes ago was annoying the fuck out of Chanhee.

Maybe it was because the waiting room was silent, and the wet sounds echoed within the four walls. Maybe it was because Chanhee was leaning against Juyeon's broad shoulders, thus amplifying the sound. Maybe it was Juyeon's hand on Chanhee's thigh, tapping along to a different rhythm than his chewing.

"Do you have any gum left?" Chanhee asked, brushing his cheek against the soft fabric of Juyeon's hoodie.

"Mm? Oh, sorry, Hee. I just popped the last one in."

Chanhee sighed, more annoyed than disappointed. Maybe he could ignore the chewing noises if he was snacking on the gum too. 

Juyeon's fingers had ceased their dancing on Chanhee's knee and Juyeon laid his palm flat on Chanhee's thigh instead. "How long do you think it will take until we're called to do hair and make up?" Juyeon asked.

"Well, we're the last pair... maybe in a few more minutes." 

"I'm bored."

"Then go to sleep."

"-can't," Juyeon blew a bubble and popped it right before it could grow too big. "I'm chewing on a gum."

Chanhee huffed, forcing some parts of his unstyled hair upwards with the escaping wind from his mouth. A few more minutes... Chanhee could manage. He could endure the loud smacking and popping and--

No, he absolutely cannot anymore.

After quickly reassuring himself that no one was going to walk in and they still have a few more minutes alone, Chanhee climbed onto Juyeon's lap, severely surprising the older boy, and clamped his delicate, tiny hands on Juyeon's broad shoulders.

"Hee?" Juyeon stopped chewing, eyes wide.

"You're annoying." Chanhee muttered before leaning in, brushing his chapsticked lips against Juyeon's plush, pink ones. 

Juyeon's hands flew to Chanhee's hips, squeezing tightly as Chanhee moved a hand to cup Juyeon's jaw, angling his face upward. Chanhee lashed his tongue out on Juyeon's bottom lip, successfully ripping a moan out of Juyeon and granting entrance to his wet mouth.

Chanhee felt a trickle of saliva run down from his lip and down to Juyeon's chin, which spurred Juyeon to pull him even closer and launch a counter attack of his own: Juyeon bit down on Chanhee's swollen lip, tugging at it as their messy make out continued.

Then it was time for Chanhee's grand finale.

With a final sweep of his tongue, Chanhee threw his head back, forcing Juyeon to follow and hover over Chanhee, still intent on devouring Chanhee's kiss. Chanhee felt the sweet taste of the gum touch his tongue, and he quickly swiped it from Juyeon's mouth.

Pulling away, Chanhee wiped his wet chin and mouth with his sleeve, fixing Juyeon with a smug look as he started to chew on the stolen gum.

"You're so easy to fool." Chanhee grinned, moving from Juyeon's lap to go back to his original position of sitting beside him and resting his head on Juyeon's shoulder.

Juyeon chuckled, a low sound that made Chanhee smile.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Juyeon wiped his own mouth with a hanky. He then pressed a soft kiss on the crown of Chanhee's head, whispering, "You're sweeter than the gum, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaaay junew!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this... it took like, 5 minutes to make it so i hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything.
> 
> thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
